


Drink the Sea

by aerographer (Aerographer)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires and shit, other characters and relationships will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/aerographer
Summary: for·tuneˈfôrCHənnoun1.chance or luck as an external, arbitrary force affecting human affairs."some malicious act of fortune keeps them separate"synonyms:	chance, accident, coincidence, serendipity, destiny, fortuity, providence, happenstance"fortune favored him"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is in no way related to The Twilight Couple by LeafThoj and if u feel like im plagiarizing ur idea of smthn let me know and ill take this down

In the country of Erebus, the sun didn't shine very often. It was as cold as a corpse, snowy every month of the year, and sunny for three of those twelve. The ruler, Hades, was just as cold as the country's landscape. But today, Hades was bustling around the large manor that he lived in with his wife and two children. His children, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel, were the result of affairs, and at first, his wife Persephone had been unhappy with the children being in their home, but gradually, she came to accept them and love them as her own. And then Bianca died. Life had been removed from the warm household and thrown into the wind. Bianca had arguably been Hades favorite child and her death had taken something from him.

Most days were quiet and chilly, but today two young royals from the kingdom Solarus were coming on the hopes that a marriage could be arranged. Erebus was a country rich with coal and oil and precious gems, and Solarus was overflowing with sun spirits and crops and, most importantly, up to date medication. Erebus was sorely in need of medical aid, as the constant cold and lack of light was proving to slowly kill the kingdom of darkness. Despite being a land of almost exclusively vampires and necromancers, they needed the sun too and there wasn’t nearly enough of it.

The only problem was how to get into the icy country. The high mountains surrounding Erebus were virtually impassable until summer when the snow lessened and the sun returned briefly. The ocean was always covered in a thick layer of ice that would recede sometimes in warmer times, but it never thawed all the way to the shore, making naval travel impossible.

The people themselves were quiet and content in their small towns. The vampires had made a pact with their living counterparts that entailed their feeding and in return the immortal undead would help them build their homes and towns and cities. Vampires typically would Turn their soulmate, if they found them, which was rare. Many people within the tundra would simply never find their other half. Or they wouldn’t have any  marks. Both were equally heartbreaking.

\---

Typically, the topic of vampires and soulmates didn’t arise in the same context, and yet, here was Nico di Angelo, looking down at the messy scrawl across the inside his thigh, about two inches away from his knee. _‘Hello, my name is- oh wow you’re beautiful.’_ rested there stark against his pale, pale skin. It seemed to glare up at Nico, reminding him that he was about to meet the person he was being forced to marry. Nico himself was not very knowledgeable about the kingdom of Solarus, but he knew they had the best medical personnel across the entire continent of Olympus. His father knew this too and he had made a proposition to the country's ruler, Apollon, so that Erebus could get medical aid. His people needed it.

Nico knew next to nothing about soulmates, except that they were supposed to “complete” you, whatever that meant. Nico was perfectly fine being uncompleted, thank you very much. He didn’t need some stranger to suddenly come barging into his life, even if it WAS for the better. Sitting in his bedchamber, Nico couldn’t help but let his brain wander, as it usually did, to his supposedly “other half” He wondered what they were like. Would they like the same things he would? Would they be a nobel or a peasant? He hoped they weren’t a peasant, that would make finding them much, much harder. What color was their hair? Their eyes? Subconsciously Nico wished for his soulmate to be a boy. He’d liked boys for as long as he’d remembered and when he was young, before Bianca had died, had gained a crush on a merman from the region Neptulon named Percy, but that didn’t work out.

Nico had been painfully alone for almost 90 years.

He was pulled out of his thoughts from a knock on his door.

“Nico? Are you decent?” Hazel's voice came through, muffled from its thickness.

“Wha- I- no, just a second don’t come in.”

Nico scrambled for his pants and a clean shirt and pulled them on haphazardly before darting over the door and throwing it open.

“Sorry about that, I just woke up a minute ago.”

“Wow,  Nico you look terrible. You know the emissaries from Solarus are going to be here soon, right?”

Damn, he’d forgotten all about that.

“Shit I forgot all about that! I’ll talk to you in a few minutes let me get dressed then we can go for a walk or something.”

“Nico, you-” Hazel was cut off by Nico shutting the thick wooden door in her face.

“Have to get your uniform from the maid.” The rest of her sentence was only heard by the air. She sighed.

Nico went about his room in a flurry of motion. Where were his clothes?? He had been certain they were here last night. He searched everywhere. The armoire, the dresser, his closet, even under the bed and couldn’t find hide nor hair of the uniform he wore for this kind of event. Cursing, Nico stood and gave his room a once over before frowning out the thick paned window on the far wall. He stopped and thought hard for a few moments. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he turned around quickly.

“KIMBERLY,” Nico yowled and ran to his door, opening it hard enough that it hit the wall with a thud. “Kimberly I need my uniform! Kim where are you!?”

He sprinted through the halls and down the many, many flights of stairs to the servants quarters.

“KIMB-oof!” Nico ran right into the girl he was looking for.

Kimberly stared up at him with wide, shocked eyes. She was holding the uniform Nico needed and he whooped when he saw it in her thin arms.

“Thanks Kimmy, you're the best!” He ran back to his room, stripping as he went.

\---

Will had been traveling with two of his siblings for too long now. They’d been stuck in this travelling carriage for almost a week and, while Will loved his siblings with his entire being, he was getting pretty damn tired of their near constant bickering. Kayla and Austin were the eldest, under Will of course, and it had been made clear that their father wanted them to go. Will didn’t even really know why he was travelling to Erebus. His father had said something about meeting someone? He hadn’t been listening, He usually zoned out when Apollon talked about politics. Or his future. Will made a sour face at the thought of what his father had told them as they were leaving.

_‘You need to do your best to woo this princess, Will! We may be beings of light, but we don’t live forever. You’ve waited too long to search for your soulmate and to represent this country, and so help me, you will come back to this estate with that woman on your arm!’_

Will didn’t want to _‘woo the princess,’_ he wanted to travel  and to explore and to find his soulmate when he was least expecting it. He wanted to help people fix themselves and to spread the love he felt for life. He definitely didn’t want to go to a country full of ice and dead people. In fact, Erebus was on the very bottom of his _‘most desired places to go’_ list, if  it was even there in the first place.

Will stared out the window and tried to ignore the yammering from the two people next to him. The landscape outside was starting to change. In Solarus, there were beautiful fields of grass and wheat. Forests full of golden aspen trees and deer. Now though, on the outskirts of Lunaris, the only thing he could see were thick, dark pine trees. The sun could barely make it through the canopy above, making the ground dark and ominous. Occasionally, Will would see a quick flash of silver, but before he could find it’s source, it was gone. The dense darkness of the surrounding woods made Will uneasy. He’d never been without the sun's light for this long before. The air around him was starting to get cooler. The were probably getting close to the borders of Erebus now.

Will poked his head out the window to see if anything was visible. He could see the road, straight and even, go on for miles. Eventually, it disappeared into the thick pines and he could see it no longer. He had done a little bit of reading on Erebus before he’d left and he recalled that the only way into the country was by two mountain roads. One of which was only accessible in the summer, when the snow lessened, and the other, that could be used year round. Will also remembered that the country only saw three small months of sunlight. It apparently was a miracle that they’d even asked for help, because Apollon had mentioned the ruler was incredibly proud. But a ruler with no people, was not a ruler any longer, and so he had requested aid from many other foreign countries.

Solarus was the only country to respond.

\---

The emissaries from Solarus arrived in a golden carriage pulled by golden horses that glittered as they walked. The snow around it was melting.

 _‘This is probably the most color this place has ever seen.’_ Nico thought, looking out a window in a high tower of his home.

It was certainly the brightest thing _he’d_ ever seen, and he’d lived outside of Erebus for many years, in the past. _Apollon has a flare for the dramatics_ , Hades had said. It was evident.

Nico had been waiting for a long, long while for the royals to make their appearance, and now that they were finally here, Nico was surprised to feel anxiety building in his stomach. He didn’t know why, they were just kids, like him (Nico was actually _much_ older than he looked and the years passed by so horribly quickly). But they were made of pure solar energy, and Nico was a being of absolute Death. He could manipulate the darkness and raise the dead and infect entire armies with plague. These children healed the ground they walked on and purified the air around them. Their tears were rumored to regenerate limbs, and in extreme cases of grief, restore life to something dead. They were priceless on the black market.

Nico was knocked out of his anxious thinking by his father calling him.

“Nico, they’ve arrived, come down please, and bring your sister!” Hades voice was full of false happiness.

“Yes, sir.” Nico shouted back, even though it wasn’t necessary, he knew his father could hear him.

Nico stood and looked out the window for a moment before going to find Hazel.

\---

Will was incredibly nervous about meeting the children of Hades, mostly because of the dreadful stories he’d heard. As a child, travelers would stop occasionally in the capital city in Solarus eager to tell tales of the things they’d seen. They would describe the animals and the forests, and sometimes the people.

One day though, a man came into the local tavern where Will's brother Lee worked and had quite the story to tell. Will had been there when the man recounted his tale and had been thoroughly terrified.

_“Tha kids a this devil, though, son, they were the worst a the lands! They had so many eyes, ya couldn’t even count em, and their mouths had rows and rows a fangs as long a ya arm! Tha voices could lure ya into a trap and then, SNAP! Ya be dead before ya could even scream.”_

This story had been the most imposing on Will, mostly because of his age, but other travellers had come in with similar stories of the Erebus children and the horrifying sights they brought. He knew it was childish to think of these teenagers as the beings described to him, but it didn’t change his outlook on it at all.

Will let his eyes wander around the room he was standing in. The high stone walls were very dark gray and countered with light gray baseboarding and carpets. The floors were a rich hardwood that brought some life to the room, but not much. The dark colors were occasionally offset by varying tones of reds or purple. The tables and chairs were made of a dark wood that Will couldn’t identify off the top of his head, and there was a very expensive looking chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. A large two sided fireplace offered warmth and slight vision into the next room, but Will didn’t make an effort to look in.

Will was brought back to the present by a sharp elbow under his ribs that made him jump.

“Kayla _please_ don’t elbow me like that.” He frowned down at his younger sister before turning his attention back to the room that was now occupied by two other people.

The girl had beautiful dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in thin ringlets and warm brown skin that radiated happiness despite her current status as undead. He started speaking while still looking at the girl, before turning his gaze to the young man next to her. That's when his brain went to shit.

“Hello, my name is- oh wow, you’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if u found any errors
> 
> and just comment for the sake of it


End file.
